Halo: The Human Elite
by BigReader16
Summary: When Thel 'Vadam is unable to kill a human child, what happens? Join Hyak, a human raised like a Sangheili, as he finds out how he came to live with the Covenant and the truth of what happened to his real family. I suck with summaries... R&R, and I love to get flames when they are able to help me improve. Yeah, I'm weird like that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever Halo fan fiction, so if it's no good, please just tell me, and don't kill me with a plasma grenade!

Me: Yes, I am paranoid, but only as it is my first story for this section of the site. Now, I hope at least someone likes this.

Thel 'Vadam: What am I even here for? I was on a killing spree!

Me: Yeah, I need you to read this.*hands over a paper*

Thel 'Vadam: Reader does not own Halo, only his OC? What the hell does that even mean?!

Me: You'll see later. R&R!

Prologue

The Sangheili looked around the battle field, his golden armor coated with blood from many of the dead. Carnage was everywhere, with the bodies of Covenant troops and humans lying on the ground as their blood soaked the dirt.

Thel 'Vadam smirked as he walked among the bodies, seeing the many dead humans. He looked for any signs of movement, to see if any of the bodies still had some life in them. He walked past a horribly destroyed building, and never would have checked inside had sounds not escaped it.

Thel growled, hoping that he wouldn't waste his time by checking the building. He shook a device in his hand, and twin blades of pure energy appeared on either side of his hand. He kicked down the door, which was already about to fall off the hinges, and stepped in.

What he saw was a couple of humans, a man and a woman, sitting in a corner, obviously trying to hide something. The man stood up, his hands in fists, as he told the woman to run and hide. The man ran at Thel, throwing a punch in hopes of distracting the elite as the woman grabbed something and ran to another part of the building.

Thel sighed as he let the fist make contact with his armor, cracking bones. The man cried out in pain, holding his crippled hand. The elite ran the energy sword through the human's gut and twisted it. The man gasped for breath as the sword was removed and the warrior walked away, allowing the man to collapse and bleed to death.

Thel pushed open doors, one after another, searching each room for the woman. In the fourth room he checked, he saw the woman, but without the item she had ran with. She was curled in a ball, and the Sangheili found it pitiful. He pulled out his plasma rifle and pulled the trigger, shooting the woman in the head and killing her instantly. He put the rifle back and continued to search, now curious about the item.

"Fleet master 'Vadam, do you read me? This is ship master 'Vadumee. What is your location," a voice asked over the communication system in the elite's helmet.

"This is fleet master 'Vadam. I'm in a building on the battle field. A couple of humans, who have been disposed of now, were in here, trying to hide something. I'm currently trying to find it."

"Okay then. Just hurry. The hierarchs are growing impatient, and will order the phantom to return to the holy city if it doesn't depart soon."

"I'll be quick. I have just a couple more rooms to check." Thel ended the communication and entered the next room, which was also empty. He scowled, hoping that what ever had been hidden was worth the search. He kicked down the door to the final room to relieve his frustration, only to grow more annoyed as cries were heard from the corner.

_Wait, crying,_ the fleet master thought, turning to the corner. There, a bundle of blue fabric was twitching, as if there was something inside that wanted out. 'Vadam used a single finger to move one of the folds, and jumped back at what he found. In the bundle, a small human was fidgeting, making the crying noises.

Thel naturally lifted his sword, ready to kill the human as he'd been trained to. But something made him hesitate. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the child, as he had the other two humans, who must have been the newborn's parents. He tried to forget about what it was, except for the fact that it was human, but still could not kill it.

_Why am I having so much trouble with killing this one puny human? I've killed hundreds of them, as well as some not much older than this one. So why is this one different?_ He sighed and turned of the sword, putting it back where it attached to his armor.

Thel reached down and poked the child curiously, and it laughed, grabbing his finger in a tight grip. He cocked his head, wondering why such a small human would laugh at him, instead of become frightened as others did.

The newborn pulled on his hand with surprising strength, and Thel actually was almost pulled on top of the child. He was surprised by its strength, and picked it up, holding the child in front of him. The child laughed again, and let go of his hand, instead grabbing his mandibles.

The Sangheili flinched a little as his mandibles were crushed in the newborn's grip. He pulled away, picking up the cloth and put the child in it. A crazy idea entered his mind, and he couldn't shake it. The idea clung to the front of his mind, and he sighed, unable to think of anything else.

He wrapped the child up and held it close, beginning to walk out. But rather than use the doors, Thel jumped out the shattered window of the room, landing in the battle field. He stood up straight and began walking in the direction of the phantom that would bring him back to the holy city.

On the way back, he was questioned about the child by several of the troops, who saw the child as an abomination. He answered whatever he could, staying silent for others. _When will this end_, Thel wondered. The trip itself was long, but to make it to the council, that took longer.

Many members of the Covenant looked at him strangely as he carried the child through the city to the council. The council, however, was rather disgusted.

"Fleet master, what are you thinking, bringing a human to the holy city," the prophet of Regret said upon seeing the human.

"I believe that if we watch the child as it grows, the Covenant will be able to defeat the humans with more ease," Thel said, speaking only part of the truth. The three prophets, Regret, Truth, and Mercy, looked to each other, whispering. Mercy nodded, as did Regret, who was less willing, and Truth spoke.

"Fleet master Thel, we will go through with this proposition," he said, and Thel sighed in relief inwardly. "But, you must be the one to raise it."

Thel went wide eyed at the thought of raising the human. He had no idea what was to be done with a child, let alone a human child. "Hierarchs, surely there must be someone else who can-"

"Are you questioning our decision," Mercy asked, and Thel sighed.

"No, hierarchs. I will raise the child to the best of my ability. I shall report anything that is of importance." The three prophets nodded in unison, and 'Vadam strode out of the council building, pondering what having a child under his care would be like.

The newborn human laughed, grabbing at his mandibles once more, and Thel tried not to show that he was in discomfort. He moved quietly through the city, hiding whenever he saw another member of the Covenant. He reached his quarters quickly, yet somehow the human had fallen asleep in the short time, breathing deeply in his arms.

"Fleet master, you're back," Rtas, a ship master, said, waiting outside for Thel. "So, you still have the human with you?"

"Sadly, yes. And my proposition did not go entirely as planned," Thel told the ship master. "I was hoping that someone else would raise this human to watch it, but," he stopped there, and Rtas got an understanding for the situation.

"So you got stuck with raising a human." Thel nodded, opening the door and heading in.

"I have no idea what to do about it. It's a human! Sangheili do not raise humans. We kill them."

"Yet you did not. Is there a reason why?" Thel froze at the ship master's question, as he still did not know why. The answer continued to elude him.

"I simply do not know. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I had killed its parents possibly."

"Possibly? That is rather strange for you to say, fleet master. Do you even know what to call the human? Because I don't believe the child will respond to simply being called human."

Thel groaned, as he hadn't even thought about that. He laid the sleeping child on a piece of furniture, and noticed a slight sound, like metal tapping on metal, coming from a fold of the cloth the human was wrapped in. Out of curiosity, he dug into a few folds, and one of his fingers touched cold metal.

He pulled out what appeared to be tags of some kind, with a few words he could recognize, written in the human language. He read the few he did know, and found that the tag held the child's name, its date of birth, and even the fact that it was a male, like himself. He read the name a few times, and realized that it was a Sangheilion name, and surprisingly, the child was named after a fleet master.

"His name is Hyak," Thel said.

Thel 'Vadam:*steams in anger* You force me to raise a human child!? I should gut you!

Me: Yeah, yeah, get over it. You'll like where this goes. I hope everyone liked this prologue! Hyak will be a lot older in the next chapter, as this is supposed to be four years after Halo Wars. So, enjoy in the future!

Thel 'Vadam: Wait, there are others? Why must it be me tortured like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back, and so is Thel! And as a bonus, we have Rtas 'Vadumee!

Rtas: Why am I here!? I will shoot you if I don't get an answer!

Me: Yeah, not if you don't have your plasma rifle.*tosses the weapon in a trash can*

Thel: This is some sort of joke for the human. And he stole my energy swords!

Me: You two are way too docile when you don't have weapons at hand. I don't own these two or Halo, only Hyak 'Vadam.

Chapter One

A pair of eyes watched Thel from the shadows as he trained a few Sangheili. The eyes, blue-gray in color, and similar to a human's, showed interest as the fleet master sparred, his energy swords slicing the air with a deadly grace.

The owner of the eyes, sixteen-year-old Hyak 'Vadam, watched in awe as his adoptive father easily beat three of the warriors at the same time, stopping a sword just before it would kill. Hyak always watched his father's training in secret, with dreams of one day joining him on the battle field against the humans who had abandoned him not long after birth, according to Thel.

Thel blocked an attack from one of the elites, and with a kick to the chest, the elite was sent crashing into the ground a little bit away from where the human teen hid. Hyak chuckled silently as the elite, the son of Rtas 'Vadumee, Orion, stood back up and charged again, roaring with his mandibles spread. Hyak had gotten to know Orion a while back, but still couldn't help but laugh at the elite's hot headed nature.

"Calm yourself, Orion," Thel said, sidestepping the charge and tripping the younger Sangheili. "You must learn to keep your rage under wraps and use it to your advantage. I hope you heard that, Hyak." Hyak smiled innocently as he stepped out of hiding, his blonde hair lighting up slightly in the sunlight.

"I did, dad," he said.

Thel sighed, and tossed and energy sword to Hyak, who, out of surprise, dropped it. "Well, come on now. If you want to watch, you might as well join the training."

"I can train as well," Hyak asked, picking up the sword. Thel nodded, and motioned for the three elites he had beaten a little bit before to join in as well.

"Now, don't let your guard down. That goes for all of you. And I don't want to see any reckless charging again," Thel said, aiming the last part to Orion, who had joined the other trainees beside Hyak.

Being a human, someone would have suspected that Hyak would be smaller than the elites, especially at sixteen, but instead, he was just about their height, with the same strength and speed as the average elite. Hyak was fit, with a powerful build that was contained within his human form.

"Let's begin, then," Thel said, and Orion was the first to lunge, only to get blocked with ease. Hyak stayed in his spot as the other three elites each took a turn at striking, all of them having their attacks blocked. "It's your turn, Hyak."

Hyak took a deep breath and lunged. He swung his sword in an arch before him, and changed direction at the last second, sweeping the sword in an upward motion. Thel, who had been prepared for the arch, was surprised when his adopted son sent his sword into the air and made a movement that would have killed him instantly, had the human teen not stopped at the last second.

The four Sangheili trainees, all of them having been Hyak's age, gaped at the combination of a feint and a stab that the human had used. Sangheili were supposedly known to be the only species that could wield an energy sword with such skill, but a human had out done an expert on the first try.

"That was impressive, son," 'Vadam said, patting Hyak's shoulder. "I would have to think that you've been sneaking in practice time." Hyak laughed at the statement, shrugging.

"It really just came naturally." Hyak grinned as he usually did, walking over to the four trainees.

"Hey, kid, did you seriously say that came naturally to you," one of the elites, with green serpentine eyes and a deep voice, asked, and Hyak nodded. "Nice. I'm Gilc 'Sentari. Why don't you try giving me a few lessons? I could probably use them."

"You did fine. Remember, I saw the entire practice." Gilc snorted in laughter, trying to control himself.

"Thanks for that. I thought I stunk horribly." Hyak rolled his eyes and looked to his father, who had retrieved his sword, and swapped it for a plasma rifle.

"Now, I'd like to try something. Each of you will take a plasma rifle and hit any targets that get released." He turned quickly and fired as a disk flew out of no where, hitting it out of the air. The two trainees that Hyak didn't know mumbled something in the Sangheilion language, so he couldn't exactly understand it. Though, he did know it had to do with them admiring Thel's combat skills. "Now, come on. We don't have much time left before sundown. I want you each to fire five shots at least before ending this."

Orion, as usual, was the first to grab a rifle, and readied himself. A couple of disks flew, and he shot both of them, but missed the third with all three shots he fired. "Crap," he swore, tossing the weapon to Gilc. "I can't believe I missed that."

"You rushed it," Hyak said simply, watching as Gilc shot four out of five targets that were sent up.

"Hey, just because you beat your father with the energy swords doesn't mean you can get cocky about it. You're not better than the rest of us. You're only a human after all."

A vein popped in Hyak's forehead at the statement. "Did you just say what I think you said," he growled, making Orion snort.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that, little human?" That sent Hyak over the edge. He scowled and caught the plasma rifle as it was tossed his way, and opened fire. Without noticing, he shot all five disks out of the air, and aimed at Orion. Thel noticed what was happening, and moved to stop it.

"Hyak, what in the name of the Forerunners do you think you are doing," he said, grabbing the weapon.

"Being a pitiful, hotheaded human, that's what," Orion joked, earning a glare from the thirty-six-year-old elite. "What? It's true."

"When I get my hands on you, I am going to tear your head off," Hyak said, his eyes going yellow and serpentine in anger.

"Hey, Hyak, cool it, Orion is just jealous," Gilc said, trying to calm him. Hyak only tensed up, his pupils narrowing even further.

"Okay, both of you, stop this, now. I am disappointed with the both of you," Thel said. "Both of you are to sit out the rest of this training. Now." Orion and Hyak went to argue, but stopped when Thel opened his mandibles in a scowl. The two of them sighed and walked off, scowling themselves.

Hyak glared at Orion from a distance, underneath a tree, as Thel went back to working with Gilc and the other two elites. A shimmer in the air caught Hyak's attention, and he managed to see the flickering outline of an elite of the council. The elite deactivated its camouflage and said something to the fleet master, who froze up, but only for a moment before nodding.

Thel looked to the trainees and called for the end of the session before walking off with the councilor, leaving the five confused. Hyak walked back over to the others, and saw that Orion was already back, speaking with one of the Sangheili.

"What was that all about," Gilc asked Hyak. He shrugged, then he remembered what had happened during his father's previous mission against the humans.

"I think I know what's happening. Did you hear what happened to the sacred ring a while back," Hyak asked, catching the attention of the others.

"The one that the demon blew up," one of the others, the elite that had been speaking with Orion, asked.

"Obviously, Delgen," Orion said, punching the other elite.

"Wasn't your dad supposed to protect the ring," the fourth trainee asked, facing Hyak.

"Don't blame my father for the ring's destruction. It was all the demon's fault."

"Sure it was," Orion said. "Your father is a heretic for allowing the ring's destruction. He delayed the Great Journey that our superiors are working so hard for!"

Hyak turned red in anger, but Gilc restrained him, so that no one was caught in the cross fire. Orion snorted and walked off, followed by the other two, leaving Gilc and Hyak.

"Hyak, we may not know each other, but you really need to cool it," Gilc said, releasing the teen. "You're acting immature. Orion, he is immature." The both of them burst into laughter at the statement.

"I just hope the council sees that my father wasn't responsible for the ring," Hyak said, not knowing what would happen in just a few hours.

Me: So, what do you all think?

Thel 'Vadam: I can't believe you had me defeated by a human!

Rtas 'Vadumee: When I get my hands on you-

Me: Too bad I can't let you two go free til this is over. Anyways, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back to The Human Elite! Rtas, Thel, and myself are here to bring the new chapter to you!

Thel 'Vadam: I am not talking.

Rtas 'Vadumee: You just did.

Thel 'Vadam: Why I should- Let me go so I can kill you all!

Me: Sorry, not happening, Thel, or should I say, Arbiter. Anyways, I do not own anything based on Halo, except my OC and the few made up elites. Keep on reading!

Chapter Two

Hyak grew irritated quickly, as members of the Covenant pushed and shoved for a view of what was happening. He had no idea what was so popular to attract all of the residents of the holy city, except that it was big. He could catch glimpses of the balcony where the event was, as well as Tartarus, the brute chieftain that would be finishing whatever was happening.

A cry ran through the crowd, mostly out of excitement. "Heretic, heretic!" That was all Hyak could hear. He jumped onto a pillar and climbed, trying to get a view, and almost fell when he saw his father on the balcony, bound to a spot. He knew what was happening, and gawked as energy scorched the golden armor.

Thel held strong, not crying out in pain as the energy began to burn him as well. The heated plasma was stopped, and a couple of brutes began to tear the armor from his skin, leaving him vulnerable and exposed to everything. Hyak watched in horror as a large tool rose from the balcony and into the brute chieftain's hand, and the brute smirked.

The tool was aimed right at the Sangheili's chest, and with ease, the tool was burning a mark onto Thel's skin. He was unable to stop himself from crying out in pain, and anger for the brute filled Hyak, and he slid down the pillar, making his way through the crowd at a slow but steady pace, his father's cry of pain ringing in his ears.

A cry of pain woke up the human female on the space station. She turned in her bed, trying to find the source. Rose Akiva had heard that cry of pain before. She knew it belonged to an elite, as she had killed many, but was surprised to find no signs of battle.

She sat up and stretched, her brown hair falling to the base of her neck. She clapped, and the lights went on, blinding her for a moment. Rose was a photographer for the UNSC, as well as a soldier. She was only sixteen, but her parents had been the same as she was, before they had died a few months before. She looked to her nightstand where a photo of an elite was. It was an elite she had been looking for lately, and for two reasons.

The first, that elite had killed her parents on the ring that Master Chief had blown up, but the second was less personal. The second was the fact that when the picture was taken, that elite had taken a human child. Rose hated the Covenant for taking that child, and remembered that the picture was from a few days before her birth.

_That boy would be my age now_, she thought, standing. _I wonder if he's still alive._

Hyak waited in his room for Thel to return home. A few hours had passed since the event, and it was around midnight. A door shut a few rooms away, and he stood from his bed, knowing that Thel would be entering soon.

The door crept open, and Thel stuck his head in, a charcoal gray helmet covering a portion of his head. "Hyak, are you in here?"

"Yes, sir. Are you okay? I saw what happened." Thel sighed and walked in, an old version of the Sangheili armor the same color as his helmet on his body. He put a hand to his chest, still pained from the branding.

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you at the moment. I thought that when I was called a heretic that they would, they would-" Thel couldn't bring himself to say it, having failed to do so himself years before, but Hyak got the point.

"You were afraid they would kill me. Dad, I wouldn't let that happen, you know I'd fight."

"Yes, I do, but it wouldn't be worth it." Thel sat on the bed, his hands clasped and under his chin, his legs apart. "We won't be seeing much of each other now." Hyak gave his adoptive father a strange, questioning look, and the older 'Vadam rubbed his temples. "I've become the Arbiter, Hyak. I've been given a second chance, but now-" He stopped and looked his son dead in the eyes. "The hierarchs want you to join the war."

Hyak was confused, as Thel had always wanted him to join the fight for the Covenant's Great Journey. "What's so wrong with that? We have both been wanting me to f-"

"But you're not ready! You don't even have armor, or even your own weapons!" Hyak put a hand on the Sangheili's shoulder, calming him.

"Dad, I am ready. I just need to get ready." Thel sighed and stood, towering the human by a foot or so. "I'll see you soon, hopefully." Hyak smiled at his father and turned, leaving his father. Thel watched his boy, and a feeling of loss flooded him.

"Good luck, Hyak."

"Sergeant Akiva, are you coming," Johnson joked as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. I'm not a little girl," she said, shifting her battle rifle and walking onto the pelican. A few of the male marines whistled, calling out for her attention, as they were always horny over her. One of them, a sergeant major Rose's age, smacked her as she passed, and she whipped around, punching him in the face and breaking his nose. "I'm not into you guys, if you can't respect personal space." She sat in her spot, smirking as a few marines gave her looks of fright or confusion.

"Okay, people, we're off to battle," Johnson said, the pelican taking off. "Be on the look out for any of those Covenant split jaws. They've been more troublesome as of late. So if you see one, kill it!"

A few "Ooh-rahs" were sounded off from Rose's fellow marines, and the pelican moved through space, towards Earth. Rose looked at the planet that would have been her home, and positioned her weapon so that it was ready for combat.

She noticed a phantom a little bit away, descending towards Earth, and scowled, knowing that she was in for a hell of a fight.

Hyak threw on the helmet for his armor, which covered his entire body, minus the slits in the helmet for his eyes. He grabbed his energy swords, waiting for the phantom to land so he could enter the fray.

"Hey, cool it, trooper," the ship master said. "Save all this tension for the humans. You're getting the others anxious."

"Sorry, sir. First mission." The ship master nodded, understanding.

"Okay. But, just know that half these soldiers are new as well. I want you to just get calmed down. I can't let the tension spread any more, or else these guys'll be more on edge than they al-" The ship master stopped, and Hyak looked out the back to see why.

"I hate other humans," Hyak growled, watching the human vehicle descend in the same direction as the phantom.

Me: And that's the second chapter!

Thel 'Vadam: I would never act like that over a human!

Rtas 'Vadumee: Thank the forerunners that I wasn't that ship master.

Me: Anyways... Anyone got a clue what the significance of the POV switching is? You'll learn later if you don't. So, R&R! And thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Again, hello! I released- er, fired, Rtas, but I got a replacement!

Master Chief: Why the hell am I here!? And with a split jaw!

Thel 'Vadam: Speak for yourself, insect!

Me: Now, now, you two, be nice. Everyone here is nice.

Master Chief: Nice! You knocked me unconscious and tied me up, you ba-

Me: And that's all the time we have for now! Time for the chapter!

Chapter Three

Rose's POV

The pelican touched down, and I stood, waiting for the back hatch to open. "Okay, people, let's move it," Johnson yelled, and the hatch opened. The marines and I jumped off, all of us ready to fire at will. The phantom I had seen descending beside us landed on the other side of a building, just out of site.

"Looks like the Covy's sent out more troops," a marine said, holding a couple of pistols.

"Shut it," I growled. "I'm scouting ahead. I'll call out if I need back up, and I'll report their numbers."

"Fine, but don't get yourself killed," Johnson told me. I had viewed him as family, being a close friend, and I smiled.

"I won't." I began to move out, leaving the troop behind to scout.

Hyak's POV

I jumped off the phantom first, activating both of my blades as I rolled, landing in a kneeling position. A few elites and grunts chuckled as I stood and brushed myself off, and I scowled at them all. At least the jackals had the decency to stay quiet.

"You really shouldn't show off," a voice said, and I scowled even more as Orion walked past, the ship master at his side. "Such a pathetic human."

"If you have a bone to pick with me, then spill it," I said, using a sword to block his path. "Because by the way you act, I have the feeling you hate me, and not because I'm human."

"It's because you're human that everyone hates you," he scoffed. I scowled and turned, deciding that he wasn't worth it.

"You two are awfully strange," the ship master said, arming himself with a couple of plasma rifles. I rolled my eyes (thank the forerunners for the helmet) and looked around, checking for signs of the humans.

I began to move ahead, my blades at ready. I looked about, scanning everything with my eyes. I saw rubble from previous battles, and a few bodies, blown to pieces, decaying slowly. I had heightened senses that exceeded those of other humans, so the scent of a human, a female, entered my nostrils, even through the helmet, before I even saw her.

3rd POV

Rose looked everywhere, her gun at ready as she readied herself for any surprises. She didn't expect an elite to sneak up on her, camouflaged. An energy sword appeared, just by her throat, and the elite, its entire head hidden by its helmet, materialized shortly after.

The elite watched her, its cold, dark blue eyes showing through slits in the helm, appearing almost human. Hyak hid under the helmet, staring at the human female, feeling nothing but her gaze as Rose stared back.

She noticed that the elite wasn't going for a kill yet, and took the advantage, twisting the elite's arm so that he dropped the blade, and she grabbed it. She held it to Hyak's neck, but not at the throat, at the place where the helm connected.

Hyak knew what was about to happen, he tried to stop it, but the girl, his age, twisted the energy sword, and his helmet went flying off. The two of them looked at each other, face to face. He glared, his eyes almost staring into her soul.

The female marine could feel her jaw drop when the helmet came off. She saw the boy's face, and somehow knew it was him, the boy that had been taken as a baby. "You're him," she said.

"Don't talk, human," he growled, more elite than human. "I don't trust your kind one bit. Now, do I have to make this quick and painless, or slow and with excruciating pain?"

Rose backed up a little, but recovered from the shock. She yelled a battle cry, swinging the sword with little skill, aiming at the other teen's head. Hyak only raised his own blade, parrying the attack. He smirked, not surprised that she was awful with the weapon.

"What are you going to do to me," she questioned as Hyak pushed the two swords to the ground. He leaned in close and she froze when his breath hit her ear, making her blush at how close they were.

"I want nothing more than to make you and the other humans suffer for abandoning me, years ago. And today is the beginning of my revenge." He was swift, and with a quick swipe of his sword, Hyak deflected a few bullets that were fired by a marine who had followed Rose. "I'll be saving you for last."

Hyak moved away, quickly replacing his helmet and disappearing from sight, and the sword was pulled from Rose's hand, only to run the marine through. Rose watched in terror as the marine was sliced in half. She had seen more gruesome things before, but when a human did that to another human in the name of the Covenant, it was too much.

Footsteps came from behind her, as well as the sound of elites being shot and killed, and Rose turned to see Master Chief, guns blazing. "Chief, good to see you here," she said, only to see an energy sword go flying at the armored man. His shield flickered as the blade lost power and fell to the ground.

Hyak growled at 'the demon', and made himself visible once more, only to get machine gun fire to the back. "Bulls-eye," Johnson cried, patting a marine on the back. "Now that's what I'm talking about, killing hinge jaws!"

"Hinge jaw," Hyak scoffed, smirking. "I'm not a Sangheili. That is a Sangheili." He pointed to where Orion and a few other elites were ambushing the area, killing several more marines. "You are outmatched, humans."

"Yeah, right." Master Chief began firing again, shooting three elites to death instantly. Hyak scowled at the demon, and charged, energy sword running along the ground.

"The demon is mine!" Orion ran past, shoving aside Hyak, plasma rifles blazing. "Die!"

Rose watched the blue armored elite get closer to the chief, and aimed with her battle rifle. A pull of the trigger sent a rush of bullets into the elite, which cried out in pain as a bullet broke through and hit its eye. Master Chief, taking the advantage, rammed the elite, full force.

Orion crashed into a wall, and was knocked unconscious in the impact. Hyak chuckled a little before charging the armored man, sword at ready. He swung, cutting the demon's weapon clean in half. The teen smirked, knowing it was only a matter of time before he could kill the man who had made his father to be called a heretic.

Rose pulled the trigger of her weapon, shooting Hyak's energy sword from his hand. He scowled behind his helmet, but in his moment of distraction, Master Chief had pulled out a semi-automatic MGM, and fired, hitting him in the gut, which he was grateful to have covered in armor.

"Don't dare try to move, elite," the chief said, aiming the weapon in the teenager's face. "Otherwise, you'll have your alien brains shot all over the place, and I don't want to make that kind of mess."

Hyak looked at the demon and snickered, standing up at his full height. "You really think I'm a Sangheili just because I am of the Covenant? You humans are always pathetic, minus myself, of course," he said, pulling off his helmet once more. He grinned, flicking his eyes over to Rose for a brief moment. "Go ahead, pull the trigger. Just know that you killed another human when you do."

Master Chief watched silently, his finger pulling on the trigger hesitantly. The human teen noticed the hesitation, and twisted around, tripping the demon with a sweep of his leg. "Humans. Always slow to kill," he scoffed, grabbing the gun as it went into the air.

"Hey, get away from the Spartan," Rose growled, aiming her own weapon. Hyak smirked at her in a way that caused her to shiver slightly. "I said, step back. Now, or a round of bullets will be in your face before you can ask for mercy."

"Mercy? Why would I beg for that? That is not the way of the Sangheili." Hyak aimed at her, and they glared, waiting for the other to move.

Me: Oh, time for a cliff hanger! Sorry, everyone, I couldn't help it!

Master Chief: I'll kill you, kid! Let me go right now!

Thel 'Vadam: Don't bother. We can't even touch him, or else he activates these shock col-

Me: That's all the time we have! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Time for chapter four, everyone!

Thel 'Vadam: Just get it over with!

Me: Shut up, or I'll put you and the chief back in the cage with those collars.

Master Chief: Not if I kill you first! Wait, where's my gun?

Me: What, this gun? I'll shoot you both if you try anything. I don't own Halo, only my OCs.

Chapter Four

Hyak sighed on the cot, looking at the badly damaged helmet in his hands. He was the only one awake in the barracks, as he was unable to rest after what had happened. Thinking back a few hours, he realized that the human was more dangerous than he had anticipated originally.

He and Rose had been standing there, face to face, waiting for the other to move so they could pull their triggers, when he was rammed by one of the humans. Hyak had been forced into a wall, but with his greater strength, he easily threw the marine off of him.

Rose had pulled the trigger, and a bullet grazed his cheek, whereas the others had bounced off his armor. He felt for a moment that she had stopped herself from killing him, but had tossed the very idea away, firing his own weapon.

The bullets had barely missed her, but missed none the less. Hyak had scowled at his failure to hit her when she charged him, yelling a battle cry of sorts as she drew a knife from the leg of her pants. He'd simply moved aside a little, and Rose crashed into his chest, the knife getting stuck in the wall behind him.

Hyak smirked, remembering how she had reacted to having her face so close to his. She had been both terrified and enraptured in him. He'd taken the advantage quickly, knocking her unconscious by slamming his head down onto her forehead. She had collapsed then and there, but in the process, the knife had come loose from the wall, still in her hand, and it sliced down his entire front side.

Hyak reached up to his shoulder where the knife had cut clean through his armor and into his skin. It still stung, but not as badly as it had earlier. He sat up, unable to find peace enough to rest, and walked out of the barracks, towards the holding area.

Rose heard footsteps approaching her cell, and she scowled when she saw Hyak. "What the hell do you want?"

The teenage boy stayed quiet and watched her. He sat on the floor, his back to the wall as he stared, which shook her. Rose had never met someone like him before. Guys would usually flirt with her constantly, never stopping except to eat, sleep, or go to war. Hyak, however, was the complete opposite. He showed no interest in her, except for the fact that she was also human. That was really all there was that she could tell about him.

"Well? Are you going to sit there, or are you going to answer me?"

"I just thought we could talk. After all, it's a challenge to sleep. I assume you have the same problem." His dark eyes burrowed into hers, and Rose found that she couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried. "So, do you have a name?"

Hyak smirked, and Rose decided he was like any other guy, as guys always asked that question and smirked when they flirted with her. "My name is Rose Akiva. May I know the name of the boy who has been gone his whole life?"

Hyak rolled his eyes before answering. "I really don't care to tell you. But, since I'm feeling nice, I will talk. My name is Hyak 'Vadam. I am the son of Thel 'Vadam, the current Arbiter of the Covenant." He didn't expect a reaction, and was glad to see that there was none. "If you're wondering, the Arbiter is the highest ranking Sangheili. But, it is also a shameful position."

"Why would the highest position be shameful," Rose asked, interrupting him.

"I was just getting to that. It is shameful as it gives one a second chance to live as a weapon. My father became the Arbiter because of what your demon did," Hyak hissed the last few words, causing the girl to shiver. "You can thank him when you return for the shame you have placed on my family." He stood, a frown pressed into his young face, but Rose stopped him.

"That elite isn't your family, Hyak." The boy froze, anger rising inside of him.

He turned quickly and grabbed her throat, his eyes serpentine once more as he glared at her. "Thel is more of my family than those humans who abandoned me those many years ago, Kiv Klaka zzi. I don't care what you say, but to me, he is family." He threw her down, where she sat panting, grasping her sore throat.

"Do you really believe he just found you? If you do, you are a fool."

"Don't you dare call me a fool, girl. I know what happened. I was abandoned on a battle field, left to die by you humans, and Thel found me and took me in as his own. Never insult him."

"He lies to you, then." She grabbed the camera that was around her neck, one of the few things she had been able to keep when she was captured, and turned it on. "My parents gave me this, and they saw what happened that day. See for yourself." Rose tossed the camera through the bars of the cell, but Hyak didn't bother to catch it. It fell to the ground at his feet, cracking the screen.

"I know what happened. I don't need anyone telling me otherwise," he said, kicking the camera back. "Try to tell me otherwise again, and I'll gut you like a rat." He walked away, anger boiling in his head.

Rose picked up the camera and ran her finger along the crack. It wasn't enough to destroy the camera, but it was still present. She looked at the picture of Hyak being taken as a child and sighed, knowing he would never believe her.

Me: And that is chapter four, finally!

Master Chief: Seriously? No real part for me? I'm the star of the games!

Thel 'Vadam: Oh really? Then who got blown to outer space after the third?! Not me! So that makes me more important, demon!

Me: Do I really have to put the collars back on? R&R people, and hope that these two get along next time, or else they'll be fried to a crisp.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Once more, welcome to my fan fiction! I am really psyched that so many people are giving me tips and encouraging me to type more. Thanks to all of you guys! This one is really for you all!

Master Chief: Let me kill that clover jawed freak!

Thel 'Vadam: I'll cut you in half, demon!

Me: Sigh, there they go again… I do not own Halo, only my OCs, Rose and Hyak. Yes, Rose is an OC.

Chapter Five

Rose was out of her cell, though, not in an escape. She was being moved to a new cell, which would hopefully be more comfortable. She sighed and looked at the elite, adorned in blue armor, like many others, though, with a mischievous side, something the others did not have.

The elite had woken her with plasma rifle fire, and had laughed at her reaction. He seemed somewhat nice to her, none the less.

"So, human, you got a name?" Rose almost jumped out of her skin when the elite spoke fluent English. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"It's Rose. My name is Rose Akiva."

"Nice to meet you, Rose!" The elite held out a hand, surprising her further. "Name's Gilc. I heard you got brought in by Hyak." Rose looked down at the mention of the boy who was slightly older than she was. Gilc noticed, and his mandibles splayed into a smirk. "I guess you two know each other."

Rose stayed quiet, touching the camera once more. She sighed inwardly, and couldn't help but think about how close they had been during the battle on Earth. Then her mind wandered to his eyes. She shivered, recalling how they had changed from the blue-grey of a human to the yellow of the elites.

"You know," Gilc said, distracting her, "Hyak was actually talking about you last night. In his sleep, yeah, but still."

"He talked about me? What did he say?" Gilc snickered, his mandibles still splayed, only in a grin at the moment. Rose had a feeling that Hyak was getting horny, just like all the other guys did when they met her.

"Oh, stuff. Mostly about killing. Though, I did hear a moan for some reason. I don't want to know what he was doing," the low ranked elite added when Rose was ready to speak her mind and suggest something. "Anyways, Hyak will take you to your new cell in a bit. Mind staying here while I go deal with business?"

Gilc was already running off before Rose could say anything, and she blinked, confused. She looked around, and was rather surprised to find the area was empty, minus herself.

"Don't bother running," someone said, taking shape as Rose moved to run. Hyak scowled, angered that he had to be near her again. "I don't want to deal with you, so come on." He started to walk off, but Rose remained rooted to the spot. "Krikrikri. I have things to do."

"What the hell did you just call me," Rose asked, glaring at the taller teen.

"All I said was hurry. I could call you a bug, Rose, if you want to be called something." Hyak smirked in a way that would have melted most of the girls in the UNSC, though Rose was used to such smirks.

"Yeah, right. Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean you can call me names, Hyak." Hyak raised an eyebrow, his currently human eye watching the girl behind him.

"Just come on. You humans race, do you not?"

Rose was confused, but only for a moment. "You're human as well. But anyways, yes, we do occasionally race each other. Why, are you challenging me to one," she asked, certain he was.

"Only if you think I am. If you win, I might let you stay in the barracks rather than in a cell." Hyak grinned, and for a few brief seconds, Rose could see him as a real human, not one raised by the Covenant. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a ten second head start to your old cell."

"That's all I need," Rose said. She broke out into a full sprint, and with the head start, was a good ten meters ahead of Hyak.

"Yeah, sorry. Not fast enough," Hyak said, catching up in seconds without going full speed. "Are all humans so slow? Or is it just you?" He laughed when Rose glared at him, trying to move faster.

"You should really pay attention to where you're going." Rose pointed ahead, and Hyak managed to only get a glimpse before running straight into a wall. "Are elites always so oblivious, or is it just you?" She continued pushing herself as the teen groaned and started running again.

The cell was in sight, and Rose reached out to grab a bar and claim victory. She wrapped her hand around it, grinning. "Yes, I won!"

"Are you so sure?" Hyak was grabbing a bar on the next cell over, a smug look on his face. "You chose the wrong cell. Though, as you did beat me to it, I'll consider letting you move to the barracks. Or, maybe somewhere I can keep a closer eye on you?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you pretty much live here?"

The human elite rolled his eyes, sighing. "No, I live a better life than those here. You know, if you accept this offer, you'll be the first human, besides myself, to be in the Holy City and live here. I'm offering you the chance to live in a true Sangheili home. Belonging to my father and myself, of course, but still."

Rose gawked, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. _He's asking me to live with him and that other elite. I'm only sixteen! I shouldn't be moving in with a boy yet! I barely even know him!_

"Rose? Are you feeling well?" Hyak waved a hand in front of her face, and she shut her mouth, shaking her head.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I'll take the offer, as long as it's better than those cells." Hyak grinned at her, his arms crossed as he leaned against the bars.

"Trust me, the only place worse than this is in the barracks. Anything else is better than the cells. Come on," he said, standing upright. "I'll take you back to my 'humble abode'."

Me: Wow... That was not what I expected would happen.

Thel 'Vadam: Two humans in my home!? I will rip your head off!

Master Chief: Oh god, if what I think is about to happen happens, there is going to be one big mess...

Me: Blaugh!(Disgusting!) You are a complete pervert! I thought Spartans weren't into this kind of thing! *shivers* Anyways, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm here with the next chapter of The Human Elite! I hope you guys all like it!

Thel 'Vadam: I despise humans…

Master Chief: Suck it up, elite.

Me: Sigh, I do not own these two or Halo. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Seven

Hyak stepped into his room, exhausted from the training he had just finished with. For the last three hours, he had done nothing but train without stopping, with Rose watching of course, so he could keep an eye on her. Surprisingly, she hadn't tried to run the second she had a chance. Sweat soaked his body suit that he'd been wearing under his armor, causing it to cling to his skin more than it had before.

He was about ready to grab a few things before he hit the showers when someone knocked at his door, which he hadn't bothered to shut. Hyak turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Rose in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," she said. "That was quite the work out you had. I'm surprised you didn't take any breaks."

Hyak scoffed, grabbing a towel from a shelf. "I am raised by the mighty Arbiter. He is Sangheili, and raised me as a Sangheili. I am able to last longer than a weak human insect." Rose scowled at him, but he ignored her. He pushed past her and went down a corridor towards the shower room, locking the door behind him.

Rose continued to scowl, even after her captor was gone. She could feel her face turn red from anger, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. "He's just ignorant. He is not purposefully doing this. Oh, who am I kidding? Hyak is never going to listen." She went back towards the main room, which she assumed was a den or living room, and sat on what could have passed as a floating, misshaped couch.

Rose had done this as a routine over the last couple of days, sitting in the spot for several hours on end at times, occasionally going with Hyak so he could watch her as he trained. She couldn't help but feel bored or annoyed with the routine. Mostly because Hyak would occasionally grin at her like any other hormonal guy for long periods of time.

Just the day before, he had snuck up on her while she was sleeping. Rose blushed slightly at the thought, being he had gotten on top of her, and to make matters worse, he hadn't been wearing a shirt or something else to cover his upper body. She had woken when some pressure was applied to her thighs and gut, and had screamed, only to have it stifled by his hand.

The marine shivered, remembering the look in his eyes. They had been human at the moment, but filled with mischief and lust. Hyak probably would have done something extreme had the Arbiter not entered the room. That was one of the few times she was glad to see an elite. Actually, it was the only time.

_I must be in over my head. If Hyak does something like that when the elite isn't around-_ She didn't finish the thought, as it would most likely give her crazy ideas. She hated crazy ideas. A pair of hands covered her face from behind, and Rose freaked, grabbing the arms and flipping the person.

Hyak landed on his feet, grinning as he usually did, and watched Rose for the next move. He'd been thinking that scaring her would get a reaction, and he was right about that. "Well, you certainly are on high alert," he joked.

"Hyak, do not do that! And please, go get dressed! It's disturbing seeing you in a towel." Rose covered her eyes, trying to not look, but the human elite simply pulled her hands away with ease, forcing her to look.

"Why? Is it so wrong for me to be like this? Or does it do something to you," he questioned, running a finger along her jaw bone. Rose shivered at the contact, and tried to move away, but he pinned her to the spot by putting a hand firmly on her shoulder. "I don't like it when people are against me. Are you against me, human?"

He tilted her head so they were face to face, and Rose couldn't help but look into his eyes. She could get lost in the layered blue irises, but shut her eyes, hoping the other teen wouldn't do anything. Hyak saw what she was doing and sighed, releasing her. He took a step back, waiting for her to look, but she did not.

_Human females must truly be shy creatures,_ he mused, walking out of the room. _I wonder why she seems so frightened of me. Maybe I'm just too much for her to handle._ He snickered at the last thought, entering his room once more. He pulled on a fresh body suit after drying off anything that still held some water, and stretched, his muscles still sore from the training.

Thel looked over the troops he would be working with on his next mission. They were in prime condition for combat, yet they lacked confidence when in his presence. He rolled his eyes, taking another quick look. His mind wandered to the female his adoptive son had allowed into their home.

He was vexed that he had to have a female in his home that was not Sangheili, and had openly scolded Hyak for such an act. Yet, he could not help but feel that the boy was attracted to the marine, Rose, as she called herself. He had noticed that Hyak would stare at her when she was sleeping or just not paying attention.

Thel could confirm his suspicions when he had walked in on them the day before. Seeing the one he raised from a kit with a human female in such a position was something he wished to forget, but the image was burned into his mind. The Arbiter knew that the boy was in his hormonal stage of life, but to be like that with some random human he had captured? It was unheard of.

The older 'Vadam prayed silently to the Forerunners that news of the event did not spread, for it was truly disturbing. He would rather lose his life in a phantom crash than be humiliated by his son.

"Chief, are you okay," Cortana asked. She was on a pedestal for AIs, watching Master Chief, or John-117, as he practiced in the shooting range, though he did not need it.

"If you count seeing a kid with the Covenant as okay, and another getting taken as a hostage as well, then yeah, I'm fine." Cortana sighed, knowing what her Spartan was talking about.

"Chief, it was almost a full week ago. You should forget about it. I've been going into every database accessible, and haven't found anything. It was probably a trick." She continued her search for data as the chief growled, his battle rifle out of ammo.

"There has to be something. A boy does not just go and join the Covenant. There has to be an explanation." He looked to the blue, holographic female, who was working silently once more. "Is there anything yet?"

"Impatient much? I'm still looking, but I think I might have found something. I just need to get past the security." Cortana shifted a few holograms around, and a beeping noise went off. "Got it, chief. Let's see what we have here."

The AI enlarged the file, a single image taken by a marine who had perished on the ring. "This explains quite a bit," John stated, looking at the image through his visor. The image was an exact copy of the one Rose had, of Hyak being taken as a newborn.

Me: Master Chief knows now. This cannot end well… If the UNSC found out, that would be chaos… and I love chaos!

Thel 'Vadam: You are worse than the demon.

Master Chief: I'm standing right here, split lip.

Me: R&R. And I'll have these two under control soon, so don't worry!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello everyone! I'm back with the next part of my Halo story! This chapter won't be focusing on Hyak and Rose, but rather someone we haven't seen for a few chapters, Orion. So, sorry if it wasn't what you all were expecting! But hey, at least I'm updating! Oh, and I have to go find someone to do the disclaimer. The others all esca- I mean, quit. So, I'll be back hopefully soon. (Leaves)

Gravemind: He's gone… Good thing I've been waiting for this! He does not own Halo or anything related to it minus his two OCs. But, I own all of you!

(The Real) Chapter Seven

Orion leaned back in his seat of the Phantom, sighing. The ringing in his head refused to stop, even though almost two weeks had passed since he had been knocked unconscious by the demon. He banged a four-fingered hand against his helmet, trying to get the annoying sound to stop.

_Fruquot zzi,_ he thought, picturing himself shooting the demon in the face. One of his superiors, a Sangheili in red armor, walked by, eyeing him carefully, and with good reason. Orion had been able to take out three of the older Sangheili when he woke, and had to be knocked unconscious a second time just so he could be returned to the Holy City.

"Orion, are you well?" He looked up to see the Arbiter in front of him, head cocked slightly.

"Not as though you'd care," he growled back in their natural language. He knew the English language a bit, but hated having to use it at any time. The Arbiter released a small sigh, taking the seat by him.

"You were a pupil. I look out for those I taught, whether they know it or not."

"No wonder you took in that weakling, then. I am surprised you were not given such a shameful position years ago for taking in a human, Arbiter." Thel was taken aback by the harsh statement, but did nothing in response. The younger Sangheili scoffed, checking to see that his weapons were in proper working order.

_I can't believe that pitiful human out did me on the battle field. It was bad enough in that training session, but still, he even went and fought his own kind like it was nothing more than a game._ Orion made a slight snorting sound, pushing the thought out of his head.

_Still, he did get that human female captured. Maybe I could use that to an advantage to put Hyak in his place, with the rest of those lowly parasites that call themselves intelligent._ He splayed his mandibles in a slight grin at the idea, but hid the smirk as his father began to walk around the area of the drop ship, speaking of the oaths made to the Covenant as they neared the station that the ship would leave them at.

He glanced over to some of the others that were on the ship, wondering for a moment how many of them would not return to the Holy City after such a suicide mission. He shook his head, ignoring the idea.

_It is an honor to die in battle, not some reason to mourn._ The back hatch opened, and the entire group of Sangheili, along with a few of the grunts, left the ship, their feet landing on the station. Thel, Orion noticed, had landed in a similar position as Hyak had during the mission on Earth. They were truly alike, like they really were a father and son.

Orion tossed that thought as well, believing it to be impossible. He jumped off last, landing by Rtas, plasma rifles ready to fire.

"Orion, keep away from the Arbiter," Rtas said. "We are only here to assist, not to truly help. He will hopefully be the only one dead by the end of this day, as the Hierarchs wish for him to be."

"Of course, father. But, could I assist in his death? He is a shame among us of the elite, after all."

"No. These heretics are our priority, as they refuse the Great Journey. It has already been delayed by the destruction of a Holy Ring; we cannot allow any more delays to occur." Orion nodded, understanding what his father meant clearly. He looked over to the Arbiter as he led them all towards an elevator, energy swords drawn.

_What I wouldn't give to run one of those blades through the soft-hearted bastard's chest,_ he thought, slightly smirking. As soon as the elevator doors opened, though, he could smell something rather disturbing; a scent that had wafted off his father after returning to the Holy City after a battle. It smelled of decay, corruption, death, and foul substances.

Orion had heard from those who had been on the ring before it was destroyed what something that was released there smelled of, and with his sense of smell being stronger than that of the average Sangheili, the young warrior knew they were in for a hell of a fight, not just against the heretics, but something far worse.

The Flood was somewhere in the station, waiting to strike and kill them.

Gravemind: Mm, delicious… Such an excellent contribution to this story…

Me: OMG! Giant Venus fly-trap! Run for your lives!

Gravemind: Please, continue to read this and send reviews… I'll find a way to get this simpleton to continue… (Laughs demonically)

Me: Meep…


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I-It's good to be back, everyone! I-I hope you all like this ch-chapter of The Human Elite. I'm back t-to Hyak and R-Rose, s-so enjoy!

Gravemind: That's a good writer… He does not own Halo, only his two OCs. But, I do own him. Oh, and if some of the flood come out of your screen as you read this, do not be alarmed. (One of those parasite flood units comes out of the screen)

Chapter Eight

Hyak stretched out on the boulder he was lying on, groaning a little. Rose was under a tree a little bit away, just sitting there and waiting.

"So, you didn't take the time to run while I napped? I should say that I'm rather surprised, though I really don't care if you ran or not. After all, running would have gotten you killed publicly." Hyak smirked a little as he jumped off the boulder, landing on both feet with ease.

Rose rolled her eyes, standing up. She'd been in the Holy City of the Covenant for a week and a half, and Hyak was still trying to mess with her. She'd grown used to it, of course, but still found it to be annoying.

She opened her mouth to say something, but cries of pain distracted them both. A few thumps went along with the cries, and Gilc fell out of some trees, fully armored. Hyak scoffed, moving quickly and helped the warrior to his feet, looking him in the eye.

"I really need to pay more attention to where the cliffs are in this place," Gilc grumbled, adjusting his helmet as he brushed himself off.

"And, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the next Phantom to depart?" Gilc chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his exposed neck.

"I was sent to find you by the Hierarchs. They wish to meet with you for an assignment, apparently. They also want our little friend to be with the other prisoners we got recently." The last part was spoken in the Sangheili tongue, so Rose was unable to understand what the low ranked elite had said.

Hyak nodded, rushing off and jumping off trees to get up the cliff. Gilc shook his head, and Rose had a guess as to why.

"I really have no idea how he can do that," he muttered, turning to the human female. "Well, we need to get you to that holding area. Sorry, but you'll have to sleep in a cell once more."

It was spoken in perfect English, minus a few sounds that were awkward with the mandibles. Rose took a step back, only to cry out in surprise as she was tossed over his shoulder. Gilc muttered several apologies as he ran, but she ignored them, slamming her fists into the armor on his back, shouting at him.

"Hey, be glad that you're not going to be alone this time!"

Hyak entered the room where the two present Prophets were waiting for him. He was adorned in his armor once more, face hidden by the large helmet. He kneeled to them, and Mercy muttered something to Truth.

"You may stand proud, Hyak." He did as told, watching them carefully, hands behind his back in a posture of attention, still able to move quickly to activate his twin energy swords should the occasion pop up. "Do you know why we have called you here?"

"I was told it was to be assigned my next mission. I will be glad to take part, no matter the danger, as I have been out of action for a little more than a week in human time."

Truth nodded, and Mercy spoke up next. "Wise choice, for one who fights his own kind for the Great Journey."

"I do not consider humans my kind after having been abandoned so long ago."

"Yet, you took a human into the abode of your father, the Arbiter. A female, to be exact."

"I toyed with her mind on many occasions. She is of little use though. Low in rank among the humans, she has little information I could use." The two Prophets looked to each other and muttered something, shaking their heads. They rarely moved their hands while speaking, especially with one another, unless it was urgent, and their hands moved.

Hyak froze up at the movement, flashing a glance in every direction to check for any watching eyes, but found none. He was glad for that much.

"We will not take action upon such a foolish plan," Truth said finally. "Now, as you very well know, our brother, the Prophet of Regret, is currently upon a ring of Halo. However, there is much trouble with this matter, as humans have also set foot on the ring. To make the situation more deadly, some of our troops have sent reports of the demon being there as well, many of them being killed right afterwards."

"You are to go to the sacred ring with several of the honor guard and two hunters. You will hold off the demon long enough for Regret to get any information he needs or to be evacuated. If possible, kill the demon when you get the chance."

Hyak grinned under his helmet, bowing in respect. "I will do whatever is possible for the troops upon the Phantom."

"Very well. It would seem fit to call you Shipmaster 'Vadam, as your armor is of a shipmaster, and in just one mission, you proved very useful when given a lead in combat. Would you accept such a responsibility, Hyak 'Vadam?"

"I will accept whatever position I am given. The Forerunners have many blessings to you, my Hierarchs." He kneeled for a moment before departing, ready to kill as soon as he received the chance.

Me: Sorry about the length, as well as the flood! My place is currently being overrun by the little buggers, so please forgive me! I hope you all enjoyed this little treat!

Gravemind: He will update soon… And should the flood expand, do not fear. Those reading this will have some resistance to the infectors, so you will survive for a short time.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I'm back again! Man, the flood is on a spree here! It just ate everything I write rough drafts in. Hey, don't eat my bed! Sorry, I'll be good with this chapter!

Gravemind: I own Reader, who does not own Halo… All that is in his possession are his OCs…

Chapter Nine

Hyak shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He'd had little idea that a shipmaster walked around so often as the seat they watched everything from was so, firm, if that was what he could call it. Several Sangheili worked on various portions of the ship, from comms to simply steering. The hull of the Phantom was full of Sangheili of the Honor Guard, along with two hunters that would be dropped earlier than the rest of them.

The drop ship was just above the surface of the ring, headed for a destination on the shore of a lake. That was where platforms that went to and from the Forerunner structure at the center of the lake could be boarded. The demon was most likely there already, or would arrive in a matter of minutes.

"Shipmaster, we've reached the drop off point for the hunters," one of the crew called. "Would you like for us to open the hatch and set them loose?"

"Do it now. We have to get to Regret soon, before the demon gets the chance to kill." The crew member nodded, shifting some of the holographic screens around and opening the hatch. The Phantom lifted quite a bit as the hunters departed, and the hatch was closed just before the ship took off to a point on the structure large enough for the Phantom.

Hyak stood, moving towards the hull as the hatch opened and the Honor Guard jumped off, landing with perfection. He jumped off last, right in the center of the group. It was just five Honor Guards and himself, but it would be enough. All of them were armed with an energy sword, and their shields were immune to projectiles, with the exception of rockets and grenades.

"Okay, two of you will take the entrance, should the demon get here. There are two halls, one on either side of the door, so one of you will take each side. I will go with the last of you and escort Regret to the Phantom, or protect him should protection be necessary."

The five high ranking Sangheili nodded, following him towards the entrance. The two smallest ones, both light on their feet and swift with a blade, stayed as the other four entered. One turned left as Hyak took the other two right, and was left with the largest of them as the two average sized warriors stood guard on each hall.

He didn't know them really, with the exception of the one that remained with him. The Sangheili was in his late thirties, and had been on many assignments. He'd fought the demon before, but always was taken out of the battle for some reason. Hyak did not know the Sangheili's name, though, as no one knew it, not even the Hierarchs.

Regret was flying around, collecting large amounts of data from the writing on the walls. He was preoccupied to notice them, minding his own business. Several minutes passed before the dying cry of one of the Honor Guards sounded throughout the structure. Another followed it shortly, and Hyak activated his camouflage, racing towards the entrance. The demon was struggling against both the guards in the halls, but the dead bodies of the smaller elites caught his attention.

Both were in a position as though they had given in to the demon, almost cowering, even though they were on their sides, blood pooling under them. The sight enraged Hyak, and he moved silently over to the three fighters, standing near the human in green armor.

"You killed innocent Sangheili. I doubt they would have lived for cowardice, but you still killed members of the Honor Guard. I'll kill you myself, demon!" He raised his energy swords, roaring like his Sangheili brethren as he turned visible.

John noticed Hyak bringing down the two blades, and reacted with speed. He kneed one of the elites in the gut, stealing its sword and used the very same blade to decapitate it while swinging to block the two other blades. The other Honor Guard roared at the loss of another ally, striking. Master Chief ducked as he pushed Hyak away, and ran the blade into the beast's gut.

It groaned in pain, clutching the wound as the sword flickered out, falling to the ground useless. Blood splurged from the opening, coating the Spartan's armor and the ground as it collapsed, dying. Hyak growled, lashing out at John again, only to get a fist to the head. His helmet went loose, and the demon pulled out a pistol, punching the shipmaster's head again and throwing off the helmet.

"You again? Kid, back off, or this first bullet is in your brain, if you even have one still." Hyak scowled, but a chuckle escaped his lips. He twisted around, kicking the pistol out of John's hand and held the energy swords in an x around the demon's armored neck, ready to kill.

"I don't plan on dying today." A laser hit him and Hyak crashed into a wall, still holding both swords. He shook his head and saw Regret there, lasers aimed at both him and the demon. The brute of an Honor Guard as being held up by a small light, dead, a hole burned straight through his chest and one of his hearts. The Honor Guard fell to the ground, and Regret fired his lasers again.

"The Sangheili are not worthy as of this moment! You will all die, along with the humans!" John charged, dodging a laser that almost hit him. Hyak rolled to the side as a laser blew up the wall, the super-heated plasma scorching the stone.

Regret turned to deal with John, but a dagger was in his throat the moment he did. Master Chief twisted it and dragged, killing the Prophet instantly. The young 'Vadam scowled at having failed his mission, but an explosion grabbed his attention.

"You might want to run," John said, pulling Hyak to his feet and handing over the helmet. He began to run, and Hyak followed, glaring at the demon. A few cries from his right told him that the Phantom was gone, the Sangheili crew inside gone with it. John ran in the other direction, and Hyak ran past, right off the structure and into the water.

In most cases, a member of the Covenant that entered deep water was as good as dead. Hyak, however, had an advantage from being a human. The structure began to crumble as a blast of white light engulfed it from the inside out. John dove into the water as the structure exploded, and a piece of debris hit the Spartan's head, and he began to sink down.

Hyak chuckled, but something grabbed his leg, pulling him under as well.

(Third Person, with Rose)

Rose sighed, tapping her fingers on the hard wall. She wasn't alone in the cell, of course, as some of her fellow marines had been captured recently and she'd been tossed into the same cell. Sadly, the marines were all guys, including the one she'd punched a while back.

"Damn it! Why is it that of all the people these hinge heads had to capture first, it happened to be our lot," a marine cried out, bashing his head into a wall painfully. Another marine snickered, relaxing as though there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey, be glad that we aren't dead yet. We still have a chance to fight if we ever get out of this cell," the relaxed marine said.

Rose rolled her eyes, walking over to the plasma bars of the cell. She could see other cells with marines in them, but they weren't who she was looking for.

An elite guard passed her cell, muttering something in its natural tongue. It glanced at her with its beady yellow eyes, snorting a little. The alien warrior continued its rounds, leaving her be. Rose noticed the entrance to the holding area open up, and another elite, far more familiar, walked in.

The Arbiter looked around at all the humans that were being held captive, and caught sight of Rose quickly. He cocked his head, approaching the cell she was in with several other humans.

"Haven't seen you for a while," Rose muttered so the guard wouldn't hear.

"I'm assuming my son is in the fray if you are here. It's not a surprise he was called out as soon as I was returning. The Hierarchs prefer that at least one of us is fighting at any moment."

Rose shrugged, looking at the other marines in her cell. They were all in shock, but from the almost fluent English the elite was speaking, or from the fact that she was talking to it, she couldn't tell. She didn't really care, though.

One of the marines opened his mouth to say something, and Rose shot him a death threat with one look. "Don't say anything right now. I'll explain it to you guys later." She turned back to the Arbiter, who was cocking his head once more. "They'll be used to the initial shock soon. At least, I think. Anyways, mind getting me out of here for now?"

Thel snorted, stepping back a little. "I was not the one watching you. I have no business with you except Hyak." He looked over to the guard and nodded, walking out of the area as though nothing had happened.

"Okay, what the hell was that," the marine Rose had punched asked. He still had quite a bruise from her fist.

"Let's just say his son happens to like me for some reason."

"Really? A split lip likes a human like us? That's a laugh." Rose scowled, balling up a fist. The marines all cowered a little in fear of the fist.

"He happens to be a human like us. It's a long story, so don't bother asking. And he happens to think that he was abandoned by his parents. That guy was his adoptive father, who killed Hyak's parents. So, now Hyak wants to kill us all in revenge, even though he didn't kill me."

She paused, looking at the marines, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"I thought that it was a rumor, a human in the Covenant," one of the marines who hadn't spoken the entire time finally muttered. "Who knew that a hinge jaw would actually take in a human!"

Me: Oh dear god. Rose must be feeling really weird right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But, someone please help get rid of this thing!

Gravemind: Be quiet, human. I could easily just kill you right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: H-Hi again! I'm back, with the Gravemind...

Gravemind: I am your master, human!

Me: ... I do not own Halo, only my two OCs. If someone reading this is Sangheili, or even a spartan, please help.

Gravemind: I'll kill all who oppose me.

Chapter Ten

(Unknown Location)

Hyak woke slowly, his body held up by strong wires of some kind. His vision was blurred, but he could still make out the form of the demon not far from him, looking around, also held up by the wires. A foul stench gagged him, even through the helmet, causing him to choke a little. The sounds of someone descending from above caught his attention, the newcomer grunting as they struggled, muttering several curses in the Sangheili language.

His vision cleared as he turned to look over at the newcomer, and he was completely caught off guard at the sight of his father. The arbiter growled as he fought the wires that held him, curling around his form to hold him.

_Wires do not move,_ Hyak thought as those holding him shifted as well. _They are vines. But that smell is not of a plant. It is what father always described the parasites to smell of._ The vines holding him twisted him completely so he was facing straight ahead, and he prayed to the Forerunners that his vision would leave, the sight before him erased from his mind.

A large plant-like creature, massive in size, was rooted to the spot before the three of them, its tentacles acting as vines to hold them. "Hey, bud, I wouldn't keep moving like that if I were you," the demon spoke, catching the attention of both Covenant warriors.

"Do not taunt me, human," Thel growled with his rough English. The creature holding them grumbled, the largest part, two large, sharp leaves, facing them, acting as a head.

"What, is that," a female voice asked from the direction of the green armored human.

"How should we know? Nothing has been seen like this in recorded history," Hyak snarled. Thel turned to him, but said nothing as the creature spoke.

"I, am the Gravemind. You are, fresh meat." The voice was rasping, disturbing to be heard. "The flood does my bidding…"

"Mind letting us down? It's not the most comfortable situation," the demon said in a somewhat joking matter. The Gravemind turned to him, foul green gases escaping its leafy jaws.

"One who fights for humanity." It turned to Thel next, releasing the vapor again. "One who fights for the Prophets." Thel shifted as he was choked by the stench, but the Gravemind ignored him, turning to Hyak. "And one who fights for nothing."

"I fight for the honor of the Covenant," the human elite hissed, glaring at his captor.

"All three following a secret." Two tentacles rose, and Hyak was disgusted to see that each held a shape on it. One was an Oracle, the other resembling Regret. "Speak."

"I am Oracle number 626."

"And I am the Prophet of Regret." Regret spat at the demon, Oracle 626 glowing inwardly.

The Gravemind looked to both without any sign of an expression, the leaves releasing more of the foul vapors. "What is Halo?"

"Halo? What do the Sacred Rings have to do with this?"

"They have everything to do with this."

Oracle 626 began to speak rapidly, but several words were easily caught by all three of those being held; installment, parasite, and destruction. "Idiotic Oracle," Regret snorted. "Always believing in such rubbish. The Great Journey will leave behind those not worthy, but the rings are necessary to begin."

"The destructive weapons of this one, and the Great Journey of this one, are the same," the Gravemind roared in a calm tone, dropping the vines, the two figures crying out. "Such is the technology of the Forerunners."

"So what do you want us to do about it? We're trapped here," the demon scoffed.

"Simple human," the two 'Vadam muttered at the same moment.

"Stop the Rings," the Gravemind rasped. Electricity formed spheres around the three of them, and the Gravemind released those he held, letting them fall. The arbiter was gone in seconds, the demon following quickly. Hyak blinked, and the scenery was completely different from the dark area he'd been in before, now familiar, as it was somewhere in the Holy City.

(Holding block)

Gilc marched around the holding block, making sure to keep an eye on the other guard, who had fallen asleep. He was glad of that, though, as it gave him time to converse with Rose.

"Is there any way you can get us out of these cells? I think all of us would appreciate it if you could." Gilc looked to Rose as he walked past her cell with the other humans.

"I could give access, but you will not be free unless the lazy moron over there gives it as well. Otherwise, the only way for you and the other humans to get out is for the both of us to die, triggering an automatic release." Rose scratched the back of her head in exasperation, sighing.

"Couldn't you try to persuade him, and then kill him after he lets us out?"

"That would be heresy. Although I do not mind being around your kind, I cannot disobey the prophets. I will be branded a traitor with everlasting shame upon my family if I do." He fingered the plasma rifle at his hip, and an idea came to mind. "Listen carefully. I do know a way you could escape."

He muttered the plan to the human female, though his English was slightly distorted due to whispering, but she got the clue. He reversed his patrol, and she grabbed the weapon at his waist, aiming at the sleeping guard. A quick pull of the trigger woke all of the marines in their cells as a bolt of plasma whistled through the air and straight through the Sangheili chest, killing it instantly. With a weaker shot she managed to hit Gilc, though he was mostly unharmed due to his active energy shields. But the bolt managed to knock him unconscious, opening the cells.

"Nice shooting, Rose. How'd you get a hold of that thing, though?" In a swift turn, she punched the marine in the face, dropping the gun and stepping out of the cell. The blue armored elite was already stirring, so at least she wouldn't have to drag him. Though, it posed a problem with the marines.

Me: Sorry about how this went. I haven't had much inspiration for this. But I just typed this up so now I will hopefully be able to continue the story, thought I want someone to get rid of the Gravemind!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Yes! The Gravemind is gone! Someone blew it up! But now I need to have someone else do the disclaimer… Well, good thing I managed to, persuade, a prophet to come to this little place.

Mercy: So filthy! I do not even want to know what that stench is.

Me: Dead Gravemind and Flood.

Mercy: By the Forerunners, cleanse this horrible place! He has no authority over Halo. But he really should cleanse this awful place. Is that blood?

Me: Uh, no?

Chapter Eleven

Hyak looked around the room and was rather surprised to see he was behind a brute, one that was standing where an Honor Guard would stand. He could see Truth and Mercy giving a speech to the citizens of the city, an Unggoy, a methane breathing grunt, recording it all with a camera the Covenant often used for communications. An orb of electricity hovered over the grunt, and the demon crashed down, flattening the camera and crushing the poor thing to death. He shook his head, grabbing the needler the grunt had been wearing.

"The demon!" Mercy floated back in shock, but Truth was in utter disgust. "Kill it!" A number of brutes stepped into sight, and the large silver pad under the prophets descended to a lower level, another descending from the ceiling to fill the gap. Master Chief reacted to the brutes quickly, firing the needler at them. The pink crystalline projectiles stabbed several in the eyes and throats, killing them instantly. Another went down when a needle embedded itself in the leg and exploded, sending the mutilated body crashing into the others. In what was possibly three blinks of the eye, five brutes were dead, three crippled and paralyzed, leaving only two to battle.

Hyak took action before the brute, or Jiralhanae, could move. He grabbed a small knife from its belt and jumped on its back, stabbing the short weapon into the monster's throat and dragging it down the chest, blood surging out and pooling under it as the brute collapsed, dead. He jumped a good ten meters in distance, ramming into the other brute as it began to rampage, cutting the spinal cord with a single quick swipe.

"Well, I didn't expect you to help kill them," the armored demon muttered, crossing his arms.

"Just be grateful, insect. I hate the Jiralhanae more than I hate your kind."

"Aren't you human yourself?" It was the feminine voice from before, causing Hyak to turn and look for the source. "You can't see me. I'm an AI for John."

"Cortana, since when have you been on a first name basis with me?" Hyak growled in Sangheili, cursing the crazy use of artificial beings.

"If you seek to chase the prophets, follow me." He strode onto the silver pad, waiting by a control panel of sorts. "Are you coming, demon?"

Master Chief shrugged, following the human elite and touching the controls. A stream of data entered it, and the glowing blue figure of Cortana stood, going through the system. Hyak hissed a warning to her, but the AI ignored him.

"Okay, I've got it. The lift should begin in a few moments. And don't think I don't know what you said a little bit ago, kid. I am an AI, after all." Before any sort of retort could be made, the lift descended rapidly, forcing the teen to grab a hold of something sturdy.

Master Chief remained still during the descent until the lift stopped. Cortana faded into the system before Hyak could stop her, and he cursed silently as a bolt of plasma flew past. Another bolt flew his way, and he drew his energy sword, slicing the heated substance out of the air. The Unggoy that fired threw down its weapon, crying out in surprise and fear as it began to run away.

"The holding cells are on this level," the elite muttered. "Several humans are here, so I would free them quickly. I'll deal with any who see us." Before the demon could respond, Hyak raced off, following the Unggoy so it could not spread word of him or the demon.

Rose waited carefully by the door of the holding block, Gilc behind her with the marines. Putting her head to the door, she could hear muttering in a grunting language. Her guess was brutes, and she had a feeling they weren't happy.

"Sounds like someone or something is making a lot of noise, and the brutes aren't happy about it," she said in a hushed tone. Gilc nodded, stepping forward to open the door, weapon at ready.

The elite shouted a Sangheili war cry as the door opened, firing his plasma rifle and killing the surprised brutes with head shots. A couple of marines snuck forward and armed themselves, leaving only a few unarmed.

"Okay, sergeant," one of the marines said, facing Rose, "exactly what do we do now?"

Smiling, the young woman shifted her head towards Gilc, a signal that the marines did not take lightly to.

"You can't expect us to follow a hinge-jaw! He could turn on us at any second!"

"What if he leads us into an ambush, huh?"

Gilc growled at the marines before any more could protest, and began to speak uneven English.

"I do not betray those at my side, humans. No matter their species." Rose winked, and GIlc held up the plasma rifle for effect. "If I even thought of betrayal, a bolt would go through one of my hearts and kill me." He growled again, and one of the marines shook violently in fear. Rose chuckled silently, knowing he had just soiled his pants.

"Well, boys, get moving. Gilc here isn't a patient alien." Gilc started off, and the marines followed hurriedly, Rose taking up the rear.

Crys of pain sounded around a corner as the group made their way through the holding level, and needles that had missed their targets could be seen bouncing off the walls and exploding. Heavy stomping was a distinct sound, and it was something that was all too familiar to marines and any member of the UNSC.

The chief was wreaking havoc. The thing he did best.

Me: Sorry for the length, I couldn't decide what to write. Well, it seems that every time one person gets seperated from someone else, two people meet up! So, with Rose, Gilc, and the marines about to join with Master Chief, where exactly is Hyak?


End file.
